Holding Hands
by GamblingDementor
Summary: 30 day OTP challenge: Day one, your OTP holding hands. Varrick and Zhu Li go to the Glacier Spirits Festival together.


Zhu Li had seen the Glacier Spirits Festival countless times in the past. Varrick, though not exactly patriotic, always traveled back to his home tribe during the festival. Usually, he spent it with old friends and business partners on his yacht, showing them his new ventures. Zhu Li made tea and cookies for everyone, took notes and watched Varrick be the social butterfly-dragonfly he was, fluttering about the room, talking to everyone at the same time, being the center of attention. All that had been before they joined Kuvira, before she was brought down, before they came together. This time was the first time Zhu Li and Varrick would go the the Glacier Spirits Festival together as a couple.

They had arrived at the Southern Water Tribe the day before. Varrick had donned his purple cloak that Zhu Li thought gave him an unbelievably attractive silly look, but was the only way to fight against the biting cold. They had spent the night with Bolin, the Avatar and her friends at a most expensive restaurant (Varrick paid the bill). Sometimes, Zhu Li wondered why Varrick spent so much time with people so much younger, but then again, they _had_ saved the Earth Kingdom together. Things like that tended to bring people closer.

The next day, Varrick woke her up at dawn, bright and ready. It was unusual for him and Zhu Li definitely would have liked a couple more hours sleep but at the same time, she couldn't say she wasn't curious about the festival herself. After covering up with two sweaters, gloves, a fur-lined hat, a big scarf and the thickest coat she had, she stepped outside of the ship and was still met with the bitter cold of the tundra biting her face. It was snowing and the wind was blowing, but Varrick looked unfazed, wearing his best suit, his cloak barely covering his shoulders. Snowflakes were melting in his hair and if it weren't so cold, Zhu Li would have liked to run her fingers through his fluffy, bouncy hair. The thought made her look away from him. The only time she touched his hair in such ways was during special moments she definitely did not want to think about right now, lest she would blush.

The stands were barely opening by the time they got to the festival. Varrick led her through the aisles, picking his favourite snacks, telling her about his childhood memories of the festival, everything he remembered. His hand found hers and they walked through the festival together. His warmth spread through the fabric of the gloves, warming her hand and her heart. Hour after hour, she followed him as he jumped from stand to stand, buying anything that caught his eye, until they got to the watergun stands. He turned to her, his eyes wide.

"Zhu Li, please…" he fidgeted, looking as excited as a little child about to open a really big present box.

"You don't need to ask me permission to play a game, Varrick," she said, puzzled.

He squeezed her hand and pulled her to the stand.

"No, I mean, would you please play with me?"

She paused for a second, then nodded. She had never played such games, but she figured it would not harm her in the least to have a bit of fun.

He put a watergun in her hand. Apparently she had to shoot right into the mouth of Avatar Aang. That looked a bit disrespectful in Zhu Li's opinion but she supposed it was the ways of festivals. Varrick looked positively euphoric when they began shooting water. At least this was something Zhu Li was good at. After a few seconds, the small lightbulb over Zhu Li's wooden Aang flashed and the carny shouted they had a winner.

"Spirits, tiger seal, how did you do that?!" exclaimed Varrick.

"What do you mean? I thought this was the goal."

"Yes, but no one ever wins! Except waterbenders who cheat! Come to think about it, this game really gives them an unfair advantage. I should try to speak to the chief about this…"

The voice of the carny startled them both.

"Excuse me, miss, what prize do you want?"

"Ugh, the _guy_ usually wins a prize for his dame!" whined Varrick.

He was pouting, his arms crossed, looking away. She smiled. Her hands on his shoulders, she got on the tip of her toes and kissed his cheek.

"You can choose whichever you want, if that makes you feel better?"

His eyes turned to her and his expression softened. He looked at the big plushies behind her and pointed to one.

"There you go, Sir."

He was handed a huge tiger seal plushie, almost the size of a real one, and grinned from ear to ear.

"How about that, huh? Get it? A tiger seal! Like what I call you!"

It wasn't really that funny but she smiled nonetheless. He tried to hand her the toy but she did not take it.

"I'm not holding it. If when the guy wins the prize, the girl keeps it, you get to keep the prize that I won."

"I guess I'll have a beautiful tiger seal on each arm then!"

He gave her a charming smile and took her by the hand, leading her away from the smirking stand owner.

He never let go of her hand the rest of the day. Through every aisle of the festival, even as they met people they knew, when they ate some candy floss together (Varrick most of it, Zhu Li just a little bit to taste it), when they had a ride on a rollercoaster, even when they tried the game where you had to lift a hammer and bring it down with as much force as you could. Varrick got the better of her (not by much) because she used her left hand and made sure to rub it in her face. But somehow, the day ended up very pleasant. Varrick could be charming sometimes. This day, he was especially sweet and spending the whole day together having harmless fun was a delight. They played games at the stands, talked, met up with Bolin and Opal, ate all sorts of fried food, talked some more, and all day long, his smile made her happy.

Their hands remained locked together the whole time, until they got back to the yacht and she had to remove her gloves at some point. Really, Varrick had been a better source of warmth to her than any of her clothing. He brought her back to her cabin and was about to get inside his, which was just in front of hers, when she called him back, wringing her hands.

"Hey, Varrick, I was thinking, er…"

"Yes, tiger seal?"

She knew at once that he had the same thing in mind as her, judging by his broad grin.

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep in your room tonight."

He stepped to face her, looked her up and down, his gaze with just enough warmth and desire to make her blush, and took her hands in his, pulling bring her closer.

"You know what, Zhu Li? I think you're wrong."

Her heart sunk and she made to turn away, but he kept her right against him.

"Maybe we shouldn't sleep at all tonight. I can think of so many things I'd rather do…"

He leaned in to kiss her and all she could do was let him lead her backwards to her room. He kicked the door shut and his hands only left hers to be put to much better use some place else.


End file.
